


Tokyo ghoul

by Jhef505



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Ghouls, M/M, spideyverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: SHIELD es la organización que protege a los ciudadanos de la tierra con los superhéroes que tiene reclutado, no solo los protege de los villanos que vienen a atacar si no también de los monstruos de la nocheLos ghouls
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker, Spideynova
Kudos: 5





	Tokyo ghoul

SHIELD es la organización que protege a los ciudadanos de la tierra con los superhéroes que tiene reclutado, no solo los protege de los villanos que vienen a atacar si no también de los monstruos de la noche 

Los ghouls

***  
Sam era un superhéroe, agente de SHIELD y parte del equipo Ultimate, ellos suelen tener pocas misiones que tengan relación con ghouls

Después de todo los ghouls son criaturas que deben ser atrapadas y peligrosas

"Lo de siempre Sam?" Le pregunta Peter limpiando un vaso

Peter Parker era un huérfano que trabaja en un café juntos a otros chicos 

"Si Parker" 

Sam lo conocía desde que iba a la escuela primaria

Se sienta en su mesa habitual para esperar su orden y alguien

"Llego tarde?" Dice una chica rubia

"Hola Gwen" Sam la saluda de manera tonta

Había conocido a la chica hace 3 meses y está pensando en como invitará a salir

"Tu orden, hola Gwen" Peter saluda a la chica con una sonrisa

Una sonrisa fingida

****

Sam había invitado a salir a Gwen, después de terminar su entrenamiento con SHIELD iría a su cita con ella

Peter mira a Gwen con el ceño fruncido

"Pasa algo Peter?" Le pregunta inocentemente la chica 

"Gwen aléjate de Sam" Le dice directamente

"No haré nada malo"

"Enserio"

"Claro que si confía en mí solo déjame disfrutar la vida"

"Ok, solo no le hagas daño a mi amigo"

"Recuerda algo Peter" Gwen le dice antes de salir de la cafetería

"No te enamores de la comida" Se va

****  
Esa noche

Sam y Gwen estaban regresando después de su cita 

Estaban pasando por un callejón

"Espera Sam" Gwen lo detiene

"Que pasa Gwen"

"Tengo que decirte algo"

El se sorprende

"Sam sabes" Se acerca mucho a él

"Te quiero" 

El sonríe sonrojandose 

Estaba soñando por fin podría conseguir novia 

Su sonrisa se le borra cuando siente un gran dolor en su hombro

"Te quiero comer!" 

"Mi*rda" Era un ghoul

Le muerde el hombro 

"Eres delicioso Sam"

Saca unos tentáculos de su espalda mientras sus ojos se ponen negros pupilas negras

***

A Peter se le cae un vaso

"Pasó algo Parker?" Le pregunta Flash cerrando la cafetería

"No es nada es como si hubiera sentido que alguien está en peligro"

"Eso es extraño viniendo de ti Peter" Le dice Amadeus llegando de la escuela 

"No debe haber sido nada como les fue en la escuela a ti y a Miles"

"Nos fue bien nadie aún sospecha nada"

***

Gwen estaba apunto de comerse a Sam

Sam maldecía por no haber traído su casco

"Maldición" Es lo último que dice antes de desmayarse

Antes que Gwen lo mate una viga le cae en el cuello rompiendolo

Le caen más vigas de metal no solo a ella también a Sam

***

Sam estaba en la vía médica de SHIELD, lo había operado en otro hospital pero apenas lo localizarlo lo trasladaron

Había recibido una transferencia de ojo

Estaba ya en su habitación del heliecarrie

Empieza a comer un pedazo de pizza 

Sale corriendo para vomitar

"Pero que rayos me dieron una pizza caducada"

***

Se ve en el espejo 

Uno de sus ojos era igual al de Gwen

"Que es esto?' 

Ve a Gwen en el espejo

"Hola Sam"

"..."

****

Sam se había escapado del heliecarrie

Estaba comando 

"(No es posible que sea un ghoul, no seguro es una alucinación mía)" 

Huele algo 

"Esto huele como la comida de mamá" Dice bajo para seguir el olor

Había llegado a un callejón donde había un cadáver siendo comido 

"...."

Era un hombre 

"Oye estás bien? Eres otro ghoul no, seguro tienes hambre yo ya comí ten toma" Le extiende una mano del cadáver 

Sam había aterrizado

"Vamos no seas tímido"

Alguien le dispara 

"Quién eres y qué haces en mi territorio" Le dice un joven de cabello marrón

"Aléjate soy un superhéroe"

Lo agarra del cuello

"Y yo soy ghoul" 

Iba a usar su poder pero lo suelta

"Harry este no es tu territorio" 

"Vamos Peter Gwen a muerto y está disponible"

Lo ve

"Esta bien solo me voy porque eres mi mejor amigo, tu ya estás advertido"

"Harry"

"Si ya me voy" Se va

"Estas bien?" Peter le pregunta a Nova

Se quita el casco

"Sam...."

Estaba jadeando

"Ten" Le da el brazo

Sam lo abraza 

"Porque tienes un ojo? Ese ojo?"

"Peter que me está pasando, dímelo"

"Come Sam y hablemos en otro lugar"

Sam ve el brazo con ganas de comerlo

Lo deja en el suelo

"No puedo no puedo! No puedo!"

"Solo come no es tan malo"

"Soy un héroe Peter, SHIELD caza ghoul no puedo"

Se lo da a la fuerza 

"Porque hiciste eso!!!"

"Sam la hambruna para un ghoul es el infierno"

"Que?"

"Ven sígueme su quieres saber más"

Lo ayuda a levantarse

"A donde vamos?" Era su única opción así que lo seguiría

***

"No quieres tomar el café?"

Sam se había quedado viendo el café 

"No sabe ya..."

"Que piensas del café?"

"Se ve delicioso"

"Es una de las pocas cosas que podemos tomar sin sentirlo ya sabes como basura"

Lo toma

"Por fin algo bueno, desde cuando eres un ghoul?"

"Siempre lo eh sido" Empieza a limpiar un vaso

"En este café ayudamos a los ghoul todos los trabajadores de este café somos ghouls"

"Flash, Amadeus y Miles también"

"Si, Sam no puedes decirle a nadie esto se que trabajas para SHIELD pero no somos tan diferentes de como crees"

"Pero porque me pasó esto?! Ahora soy un monstruo"

"Yo también soy un monstruo"

"No es eso.... Soy humano pero también ghoul eso me convierte en un monstruo?"

"Eso depende de ti Sam" Le da un paquete

"Si quieres más ven por aquí" 

****

"Peter Sam el es?" 

"Si Flash, el es que recibió el trasplante de Gwen"

"Pero el trabajo para SHIELD que nos pasará si dice algo"

"Conozco a Sam no creo que hable pero no puedo decir lo mismo de sus instintos, Amadeus va a su escuela no?"

"Si Amadeus menciona que lo ve"

"Diré a él y Miles que lo vigilen de lejos"

****

Heliecarrie

"(Carne)" Sam tenía hambre

Y las alucinaciones de Gwen no ayudaban 

Su comunicador suena

****

"Algo te molesta no amigo?" Le dice Danny

"No es nada"

"Fury está sospechando que podrías esconder algo"

Se detiene

****

"Que paso?" Sam estaba en la cafetería de Peter

"Estas seguro que así es su cara Cho"

"Por última vez Miles que si lo es"

"Sam por fin despiertas"

"Peter? Espera que paso"

"Digamos que Harry te atacó a ti y a tu amigo en el callejón"

"Donde esta Danny?"

"Él está bien está en la habitación de invitados"

Sam empieza oler carne

"Yo no me digas que comí a alguien"

"Sam que te comiste el pedazo de carne que te di"

"Si...."

"No mientas Sam"

***

Un mes paso hasta que Fury supo la verdad

Peter estaba al lado de Sam en el heliecarrie

Tenía su máscara de araña se llamaba Spiderman

Querían encerrar a Sam 

"Detente ahí Fury" Le dice de manera amenazante 

"Bajen las armas" Ordena a los agentes 

"Hagamos un trato Fury" 

"Porque debería confiar en ti"

"No todos los ghouls somos malos sabes, algunos si nos importa las vidas de inocentes"

"Se los comen no"

"Tu más que nadie debe saber que nos pasa si no comemos además" Mira a Sam

"Tienes ahora de tus soldados como ghoul"

"..."

"Este es el trato deja de cazar a los ghouls inocentes y yo te ayudaré a encontrar a los ghouls malos, a los villanos y te ayudaré con Nova para que no termine enloqueciendo"

***

Al final acepto el trato 

"Jamás creía que terminaría siendo camarero"

Fury le dijo que está que no controlar sus poderes no podría ser un héroe 

"Tienes que aprender muchas cosas Sam"

***  
Había pasado un mes

"Que?!" Grita Peter enojado

"No pudimos hacer nada lo siento" Dice avergonzado Flash

"No importa ustedes no fueron capturados al menos"

Alguien entra corriendo

"Harry no es buen momento"

"Mi padre tiene a MJ y Sam!"

"...."

Norma Osborn era un ghoul muy conocido por su gran apetito

***

"Papá déjalos ir!"

Peter y él estaban por Sam y MJ

"Suelta a mi Sam ahora!"

"Y a MJ!"

"Peter Harry llegan a tiempo para ver mi bufet"

Harry lo intenta golpear pero Normal lo golpea

Peter activa su kagune para ayudar a liberar a sus amigos

Normal lo lanza con su kagune 

"Sam..." 

Norma se acerca al lugar donde estaban inconsistentes sus presas

Mueve un poco de la ropa de MJ

"Una cicatriz?"

"MJ...." 

MJ sabía que Harry y Peter eran ghoul

Eso no le importó, para ella aún eras humano eran personas con sentimientos

"Papá!!!" Activa su kagune 

Lo golpea fuertemente pero su padre le devuelve el golpea

Mientras Peter aprovecha para liberar a a Sam

"Sam?"

"Peter no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para"

Peter es atravesado por el kagune de Norma

"Sam..." Cae al piso

"Peter...." Sam mira con enojo a Norma mientras su kagune se activa 

"Pagarás por esto"

****

"Porque está el aquí" Dice Sam señalando a Harry

"Me pregunto lo mismo" Dice viendolo

"Harry empezara a trabajar aquí desde ahora" 

"Quiero mantener lo mas lejos posible de mi padre"

"Llevemonos bien si" Dice Flash

"Bienvenido a la familia" Dice con sarcasmo Amadeus

"Siempre aceptamos a ghoul arrepentidos con buenas intenciones" Dice Miles 

"Tu que hiciste" Le dice a Sam

El lo mira ofendido

"Me ofender Osborn"

"Tranquilo amigos" Peter les dice con una taza de café mientras la toma

***

Peter y Sam estaban en el techo viendo las estrellas

"Todavía no eh pensando en que decirle a mamá" Murmura

"Ella entenderá Sam"

"Como lo entendió tu familia?" Le pregunta

"...." Solo mira las estrellas

"Sabes de quién era inicialmente la cafetería"

"De tus padres?"

"Algo así, ellos la atendían antes de morir en un vuelo, mi tía era la dueña junto con mi tío"

"Lo siento" Le dice recordando que su tío murió asesinado mientras su tía murió en un choque automovilístico

"Mi tío Ben fue asesinado, te mentí mi tía May no murió en un choque descubrieron que era una ghoul y creo que ya sabes lo demás"

"Los ghouls no son tan malos" Le dice, su opinión sobre los ghouls había cambiado desde que era uno 

Peter pone su cabeza en su hombro y Sam solo pone su mano en su hombro 

****

Ya había pasado un año  
  
Sam hacia misiones con su equipo pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en en café ayudando a Peter

Había desarrollado sentimientos por él

Y viceversa

Llevaban saliendo unos 5 meses 

SHIELD había bajado su caza de ghouls

Esa noche tenían el café solo para ellos

"Sam" 

Sam estaba tomando su café

"Eres virgen?" Escupe su café

"Que con esa pregunta araña?" Le dice avergonzado

Lo mira

"Si..."

"Haré que eso cambie" Le dice

"Te te refieres a" empieza a tartamudear

***  
Habitación de Peter

"Que haces?!" Le grita sonrojo viendo que se estaba desnudando

"No te lo dije abajo, que eso cambiaria"

***  
"Duerme bien Sam" Le dice Peter acariciando su cabeza mientras los cubre con una manta 

***  
Tiempo después

Era de noche 

Los guardianes de la galaxia le habían pedido ayuda 

Titus un villano que acabó con toda la corporación de Novas estaban llendo por Sam

"No te preocupes chico has pasado por mucho" Rocket le dice 

Les había dicho lo que le había pasado 

"Estas seguro que quieres venir?" Sam le pregunta a Peter

"Va por ti y hace mucho que no tengo hacían"

"Pero hace una semana"

"No ese tiempo de acción tontito, te ayudaré a pelear va por ti, por mi novio no me quedaré de brazos cruzados"

****  
Titus fue demasiado para Peter

Se había puesto delante de Sam para salvarlo de un rayo de Titus

Titus había atravesado el estómago de Peter con ese rayo 

Sam se pone el casco furioso para volar así él

***  
Su casco era ahora negro 

Ignora a los guardianes de la galaxia para ir directo con Peter

"Hey Sam"

Peter estaba de pie y estaba caminando así Sam tambaleándose

"No camines te llevaré a la enfermería"

"No Sam" Ya estaba a su lado

"Sam gracias por darme tanta felicidad, gracias por ayudarme con el café y gracias por amar a este monstruo"

"Tu no eres un monstruo"

Se sigue desangrando

"Gracias por ser mi novio"

Lo abraza

"Por favor que SHIELD no le hagas nada malo a los chicos son como hermanos que nunca puede tener"

"Peter"

"Sam volvamos a casa" Le dice sonriendo mientras la sangre le salía de la boca 

"Volvamos al café"

"Volvamos a casa Peter" Le dice cargadolo

"Jamás olvides algo....." Empieza a cerrar los ojos

"Te amo.... Sin importar que.... Te amo... Te amo más que a... Nada.... Te amo... Sam..."

Cierra los ojos

Un cuerpo sin vida pasa 

Sam lo traía en brazos viendo su cara sin vida

Empieza a llorar sin dejar de caminar 

Ese día murió Peter Parker el novio de Sam Alexander, un ghoul con gran corazón que salvaba personas como un héroe 

Que ayudó a sus amigos ghouls a entender muchas cosas, que Sam se aceptará a si mismo

"Adiós cariño" Sam deja la máscara de Peter en su lápida 

Se tendría que quedar en SHIELD como los demás 

****

"Y esa fue la historia de mi amor verdadero" Le dice Sam poniendo su máscara ghoul

"Que le pasó a los otros ghouls?" Le pregunta Peter

Había terminado en ese universo mientras perseguía al duende verde

Sam lo había confundido con su Peter 

Y después de explicarle Sam lo había traído al cementerio donde estaba la lapida de su yo de ese universo

"Las cosas siguen igual los ghouls del café siguen bien, le hice una promesa a Peter"

El duende verde pasa cerca

"Ese es el sujeto eh" Activa su kagune el cual era unos tentáculos

"Te ayudare no eres mi Peter pero eres una versión suya"

"Gracias cubeta"

"Si vez al yo me universo invitaro a un café eso le puede cambiar la vida"

"... Lo tomaré encuenta"

***

"Parker!" Peter pestañea viendo a Sam 

Se había quitado el casco

Se quita la máscara 

"Amigo estas bien te quedaste viendo a la nada por un buen rato"

"(El spiderverse es muy grande, creo que debería hacerle caso al Sam de ese universo)"

Había recordando esa historia como si la viviera

Sin que se de cuenta se le había escapado una lágrima

"Parker? Estas bien" Ahora le dice preocupado Sam viéndolo 

"Si no es nada" Se limpia las lágrimas para ponerse la máscara

"Sam quieres salir algún día a tomar un café"

"Mientras invites está bien"

"Que tal el sábado en la tarde"

"No tengo nada que hacer, está bien"

"Se dará cuenta que es una cita?"

"Deja que se de cuenta solo Ava" Luke le dice

"Estan dando el primer paso" Dice Danny tranquilo

"Que están haciendo? Sigan entrando!"

"Si Fury!" Gritan ellos para seguir entrando


End file.
